fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Villainous Custom Night
''Villainous Custom Night ''is a 2019 American adult traditional/computer animated found footage supernatural fantasy horror film directed and written by Stephen Merchant and produced by Sam Raimi, Robert G. Tapert, Seth MacFarlane, Dwayne Johnson, Dany Garcia, Rebel Wilson, Mark Burg and Oren Koules. It stars the voices of Amy Poehler, Julie Kavner, Jon Stewart, Regan Burns, Maurice LaMarche, Dakota Johnson, Julianne Moore, Billy West, Lewis Black, Peyton List, Landry Bender, Laura Marano, Lauren Taylor, Jeff Dunham and Rebel Wilson. It serves as a sequel to Five Nights in Washington D.C. (2018) and the third spin-off in the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, WWE Studios and Annapurna Pictures in the US and Universal Pictures in international markets and produced by Ghost House Pictures, Fuzzy Door Productions, Seven Bucks Productions, Camp Sugar Productions and Twisted Pictures, the film released on February 22, 2019. A sequel, Five Nights in Robot Hell: Territory Terror, released on June 21, 2019. Details Directed by Stephen Merchant Produced by Sam Raimi Robert G. Tapert Seth MacFarlane Dwayne Johnson Dany Garcia Rebel Wilson Mark Burg Oren Koules Written by Stephen Merchant Starring Amy Poehler Julie Kavner Jon Stewart Regan Burns Maurice LaMarche Dakota Johnson Julianne Moore Billy West Lewis Black Peyton List Landry Bender Laura Marano Lauren Taylor Jeff Dunham Rebel Wilson Production companies Ghost House Pictures Fuzzy Door Productions Seven Bucks Productions Camp Sugar Productions Twisted Pictures Distributed by United States: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer WWE Studios Annapurna Pictures International: Universal Pictures Release Date February 22, 2019 Voice cast Protagonists *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz Antagonists *Tress MacNeille as Robot Gypsy, Hookerbot, Tinny Tim, Fanny, Glab and Momon *David Herman as Blatherbot, Preacherbot, Roberto, Pazuzu, Father Changstein El-Gamal, Scruffy Scruffington, Bigfoot, Mayor C. Randall Poopenmeyer, King Roberto and Larius *Billy West as Devilish, Power Suit and DOOP Soldier Philip J. Fry, Frydo, Captain Yesterday, Turbo Neptunian, Hubert J. Farnsworth, Great Wizard Greyfarn, John A. Zoidberg, Doc Lobster, Zapp Brannigan, Leo Wong and The Zookeeper *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot, Hermes Conrad, Ethan Bubblegum Tate and Hermafroditee *Maurice LaMarche as Ghost and Sir Knight Calculon, Pain Monster, Clamps, Donbot, Waltazar and Morris Katz *John DiMaggio as URL, Ghost and Santa Bender Bending Rodriguez, Titanius Anglesmith, Superking, Fender, Robot Santa Claus and Joey Mousepad *Katey Sagal as Robot and Power Suit Turanga Leela, Leegola and Clobberella *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil *Lauren Tom as Power Suit and Mini Golf Amy Wong, Jrrr and Inez Wong *Mark Hamill as Chanukah Zombie *Frank Welker as El Chupanibre Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Release The film was originally scheduled for release on April 26, 2019 but was pushed back to two months earlier on February 22 so that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, WWE Studios, Universal Pictures and Seven Bucks Productions would release it with the wide release of Fighting with My Family. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would release Fighting with My Family through Mirror Releasing but still release this film by itself. Certifications ACB rating The film is rated MA15+ for strong themes and coarse language. BBFC rating The film is rated 15 for strong threat and language. IMDA rating The film is rated NC16 for coarse language. MPAA rating The film is rated R for pervasive language, drug and sexual references, terror and some fantasy violence. Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration rating The film is rated IIB for strong shocking elements, occasional violence, drug references, sexual references and strong language. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on May 28, 2019. Transcript For the transcript, click here. References #Villainous Custom Night/Australian Classification Board (ACB) #Villainous Custom Night/British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) #Villainous Custom Night/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) #Villainous Custom Night/Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration External Links Villainous Custom Night at Fanon Wiki Category:2019 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:WWE Studios films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Ghost House Pictures films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Seven Bucks Productions films Category:Camp Sugar Productions films Category:Twisted Pictures films